1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of animal restraints. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible and removably detachable tie-out and system of same.
2. Background Art
Generally, animal tie-outs, such as for a horse, have previously been provided. Some of these tie-outs have been attached to trailers. However, these tie-outs have certain drawbacks. These tie-outs are rigid and fixed restraints. Therefore, when an attached animal pulls against these rigid and fixed restraints, the tie-outs are subject to bending and breaking. The likelihood of the tie-out breaking poses a danger. Specifically, if the tie-out breaks, the trailer, the tie-out, the animal, and a rider, if near by, may be damaged or injured. Furthermore, the rigid tie-outs cannot be used on all trailers due to obstructing trailer doors, windows, awning structures, and rain gutters. Even if the tie-outs can be mounted to trailers or other structures, the rigid tie-outs are permanently attached. Thus, for example, the tie-outs cannot be removed from trailers while traveling, or detached and transferred to another trailer, building, or structure.
Accordingly, what is needed is tie-out system that overcomes the bending/breaking and trailer incompatibility drawbacks of previous, structurally rigid tie-outs through a flexible and removably detachable tie-out and tie-out system. The invention solves these problems through a flexible and removably detachable tie-out and system of same. The tie-out includes a rigid portion removably coupled to a flexible portion. The tie-out system includes a base. Coupled to the base is a receiver that is adapted to receive a connector. The connector couples the receiver to the tie-out.
One advantage of this invention is that the flexible portion absorbs the pulls and tugs of a horse or other animal. Furthermore, the damping ability of the flexible portion prevents damage to a trailer, the tie-out, and the animal. Moreover, the flexible portion allows total universal motion of the tie-out.
Another advantage of the invention is that it can be mounted easily for set-up. Furthermore, if the invention is trailer-mounted, it can be left attached to the trailer while traveling, or removed from the trailer and stored separately while traveling. Moreover, the invention""s detachability allows it to be used on virtually any trailer, building, or structure.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.